


Midnight Snacks.

by MimiIvory



Series: Aidverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dust Sans - Freeform, Farmtale Sans - Freeform, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink is messed up, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Nightmare is a bad boss, Nightmare is not a good person, Poor Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Sad Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans is dealing with this, _____tale Sans- Ink, he's not evil either, just dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Everything's a bit of a mess. Peace is messier than war was. Less blood, but more mess. And Dream does not understand anything.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Aidverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203554
Kudos: 4





	1. Friends

You’re hungry.

That is not surprising. You’re always hungry.

Apparently, starvation messes with the body. You are taller than you used to be, your bones are thicker. And you’re always, always hungry.

But you know how much food you should eat, and how much is for special occasions, and you can hunt for extra if you want, so it’s alright.

You have tried to fill the void inside. It only made you bigger.

Papyrus is safe in some farm world, where monsters live in harmony with humans.

You do not talk about hunger with him. You talk about the farm, and the brothers, whose names are Sticks and Stones. They call Papyrus Tomato.

They know who you are. They have a treaty with Nightmare. Provide the castle with food, and they will be safe.

You think he might have the same hunger as you, but he was always better at being civilized.

But those truces don’t matter right now, because there is peace. For now.

In fact. That is Dream. Right there. In your kitchen.

(Dream) “O-oh hey, Horror! I was just getting a snack. Hope you don’t mind.”

You don’t really. You trust the guardian of positivity in your kitchen. But that is not the problem.

(You) “meant… talk.”

You do not like small talk. You are terrible at it.

Dream looks as if he wants to respond, but he decided to let you finish.

(You) “need… out.”

You gesture and hope he gets the point.

(Dream) “I need to leave?”

You nod. He looks upset.

(Dream) “I’m here for my brother. He’s reassured me that I am not pushing his boundary. I know that it’s not all sunshine and rainbows, but it’s helping. It needs to hurt a little bit. So please tell me? Why do I need to leave?”

He really cares about Nightmare.

(You) “need… eat.”

He tilts his head.

(You) “boss… dark. you… light. eat.”

That is why you cause chaos. It gets reset, but it feeds Nightmare.

(Dream) “I eat light? Wait. Positive emotions.”

You nod.

(Dream) “The worlds are getting lighter, I think. Out there, with no wars. But genocide routes are still happening, and I’m fine.”

No he’s not.

(You) “need… go eat. castle… dark...”

He looks strange.

(Dream) “I. I guess. You were… looking out for me?”

Of course.

(You) “care...eat. you...even.”

Dream doesn’t look any less happy.

(Dream) “Thank you. So much. Uh, yeah. I can do that.”

You make him a sandwich, stuff it into his hands, and walk off.

You don’t get anything, but you think you feel a little less hungry. Somehow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare has Dust in a chokehold when you walk into the room.

Killer is playing with a knife, because Nightmare trusts Killer as much as he trusts anyone, and Cross looks like he wants to run away, but he won’t because, him being there is about as tenuous as Dust being able to circulate up to his head.

(You) “dream… alright… back soon…”

Nightmare drops Dust. Dust gives you a thumbs up, while Nightmare grabs you.

(Nightmare) “What. Did. You. To. My. Brother.”

And that is even tighter than it usually is. He really cares.

(You) “...out...eating light… back…”

And Nightmare drops you like you shot him with one of Dream’s arrows.

(Nightmare) “I believe I understand the situation now. You may leave.”

You know that nothing you say will help Nightmare, so you pick up Dust as Killer waves Cross out of the room, and you get Dust to the kitchen, because even though nothing usually phases him, because it does at the most random times, and you don’t take chances with Dust. You found him slumped in the hallway, one hp after a fight, and you never took a chance with him again.


	2. Family

Dream is back, and he doesn’t seem to know the chaos he caused. Until he cannot look you or Dust in the eyes, and there is a sign-out sheet in the entryway.

No one uses it except for Dream, and Nightmare. And Killer, but he uses it exclusively to make jokes.

There was a riddle once. You think it’s interesting.

You would use it, if you left. But Nightmare likes what little control he has.

Dream likes to throw his brother's plans into chaos, though.

(Dream) “So, I was wondering if we could go see your brother.”

Cross is in the room. Cross drops his knife and walks out as quickly as possible, because Horror is the only one who’s brother is still alive, and even though Cross seems less dangerous than anyone else, it doesn’t mean anything. Not really.

(You) “...sure.”

You want to see your brother again, and you don’t think that Nightmare will be very angry if you sign out properly. Or he will take it out on you in other ways, but those ways don’t include not getting to see your brother, because he doesn’t let you do that anyway.

(Dream) “Yay! Let’s go!”

Dream drags you to the board, and you mark everything appropriately, and drags you into a portal.

The sun is low in the sky when you show up. The sky is dark blue, and you have to remember to look away from the sun.

It has been a long time since you have raided a surface world. A longer time since you’ve seen your brother.

You walk to the house and knock on the door.

Stones is startled to see you, as always. He seems only slightly more surprised to see Dream with you.

(Stones) “multiversal truce is going fine, huh?”

Which is how Stones tends to introduce himself.

Dream chatters, but then you see Papyrus, and well.

Can’t say you made the first move.

He scoops you up, and hugs you and you introduce him to Dream, and he does not ask any questions about the fact that you were fighting each other a couple of months ago, but you do talk about Nightmare’s behavior, which is enough to make Dream want to go to the castle to smack Nightmare in the face for you.

You like Dream, you think. He is also the only one who would be able to punch Nightmare without being seriously harmed, so that’s something.

Paps certainly likes Dream. He tells you also about how there is a little human that came with her goat mother, and you grind your teeth. 

No good comes of humans, but food. You know this much.

But you will have to learn how to live in some semblance of peace.

A problem for another day.

You get back to the castle, and sign the both of you in, while Dream goes to yell at his brother.

You don’t think that either of them got slapped, but Nightmare is gone a lot more, and Dream is everywhere.

You know that is an improvement.

Cross figures out how to exist around the rest of you. For the most part.

Dream learns that Dust goes for painful spots and causes chaos and has a cloud of dust for a brother. He takes that better than most of you.

Dream learns that Nightmare doesn’t really like Killer, and that Killer does not like to be reminded of that fact.

You learn that Ink is painfully positive, and that Blue is uncomfortable, but willing to put it aside for the sake of peace.

And it’s alright. You aren’t supposed to kill anyone, and you stay away from humans, and you’re alright.

And you can see your brother, and Nightmare has stopped choking people, so you’re a little better than alright.


End file.
